


Hokage Shenanigans

by vbshady (vblm12)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vblm12/pseuds/vbshady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Hokage has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokage Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto's wife is back from a mission and he's had a long day.

Naruto sighed. It had been a long day. It had been a long month. The shinobi world was at peace, but Naruto never expected that maintaining it would be so much work.

Even now, people had trouble understanding each other.

"Ah, well," Naruto said to no one in particular, "I'm thinking too much." His tension headache agreed with him.

Just then, his wife came in with Shikamaru.

"Ah." Naruto said. His voice was pleasant. "Mission success?"

"Yes, Seventh." Shikamaru said. Hinata pulled a scroll from her flak jacket. Naruto's eyes tracked the movement from under his hat.

"Correspondence from the Daimyo-sama." She said, and placed it on his desk.

"Very well. Shikamaru, you are dismissed. Take a couple of days off. Spend some time with that kid of yours."

Shikamaru bowed slightly and left the room without a word.

Hinata stood silently while Naruto looked at her from under the rim of his hat.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Lock the door." Hinata's face flushed slightly.

"Yes sir." She did. They looked each other in the eyes from across the room, and he undid his pants.

"I want to see your tits."

"Yes sir." Hinata unzipped her flack jacket and tossed it aside. Her shirt had buttons and it took longer. Underneath it her breasts were bound with a sarashi. He usually didn't like it, but he didn't begrudge her the support on missions.

It was nice watching watching her unwrap herself anyway.

After that, the show was over. Her breasts were white and full as always. Her nipples were already hard. He felt his penis filling with blood. He lifted his hips slightly and pulled his pants down and spread his legs. He looked up into Hinata's eyes, but hers were focused on his cock. Naruto shrugged and grinned at her.

"I'm tired today. Get over here and suck me off." Hinata finally looked up at him and nodded. Her face had just the hint of a smile.

"Yes sir."

She walked over and knelt between his legs. Naruto grabbed a breast in his hand and roughly squeezed a nipple. Hinata's mouth opened slightly and she watched his cock with half-lidded eyes. It made his penis jump.

With his other hand, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hair from behind her head and pulled her over his cock. Her mouth wrapped around his head and his chest rumbled.

She grabbed the base of his cock, and he leaned back in his chair, shifting his butt down the chair and giving her more space. He breathed slightly through his mouth, and couldn't help but moan when she caressed his head with her tongue.

Naruto watched as she put her hands down her pants. His hips began jerking slightly, and Hinata backed up slightly. Naruto responded to that by giving her nipple a hard pinch. Hinata grunted at that.

Then Naruto pushed her head down on his cock and he began fucking her throat. Hinata gave a noise of protest, so he pulled her head back off his cock and thrusting against her face. They were both panting at this point. Hinata's hand never left her crotch.

"Suck my balls." Naruto said. His voice was needier, now. More demanding.

"Yes sir." She lowered her head to do just that. Naruto choked his cock with his hands while Hinata licked and sucked at his testicles. Naruto's chest rumbled again.

It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore, and he was suddenly fucking her throat again. She tried pushing against his hips, but he ignored her. His head leaned back against his chair, his eyes shut tight, he moaned again and again, and he shot his semen down her throat.

When he finally let her up, she simple rested her head in his crotch. Naruto reached down and rubbed her back and shoulders while Hinata furiously rubbed herself. A short while later, she grabbed his hips tight. She was biting her lip and making that cute whimpering sound she always made when she came. 

Naruto just grinned down at her, and they stayed like that for awhile.

Eventually, Hinata lifted herself up and pecked him on the lips.

Naruto zipped himself back up while she started looking for her clothes and snickered a bit.

"Your breath smells like penis." Hinata just rolled her eyes at him, and he was a little proud that he could wear even her patience thin.

Naruto stretched and yawned loud when she finally got all her clothes back on.

"I'm beat. Let's go home."

"Okay." Hinata said. Naruto wrapped an arm around her, and she rested her head against his shoulder. He stopped at the door before opening it.

"I think in the morning I'll fuck you properly." Hinata smiled a little at that.

"Yes sir."


End file.
